


Over the Edge

by onthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's parents are angels, Big Bro Kou, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Love, Slow Build, abusive, but not really, feel kinda bad, it allllways gets better guys, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthemoon/pseuds/onthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But out of all the noises, silence was his favorite kind of noise. In a sense. There were so many different kinds of noiseless moments. The content silence. The “let me think” kind of silence. The comfortable silence of a couple watching the sun set over the glistening sea.<br/>But this silence, was none of those. This was the silence that a person had when they were on their death bed. The silence similar to that of a funeral of your grandmother that always gave you warm hugs and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I was so bored in class this morning, and here I am writing at midnight about an idea in had days ago :D  
> I have a good plan for this one so hope you like it!!

The house was more silent than usual, which scared him more than it should have. It was never quiet, either filled with screams, laughter, or the crashing of glass and decorations off the pale walls. Currently watching his younger sister sleep, the tiled floor cold against his legs, sending even stronger chills through his body.

It was night-time, a little after midnight to be more precise. The only light in that tiny child’s room was for the night light across the room. Allowing him to look around the room, trying to focus on anything but that silence.

That silence that always meant the calm before any and every violent storm.

That silence that should have comforted his aching nerves and glued together heart.

But out of all the noises, silence was his favorite kind of noise. In a sense. There were so many different kinds of noiseless moments. The content silence. The “let me think” kind of silence. The comfortable silence of a couple watching the sun set over the glistening sea.

But this silence, was none of those. This was the silence that a person had when they were on their death bed. The silence similar to that of a funeral of your grandmother that always gave you warm hugs and kisses.

The silence of a time where everything was dead. But for him, not everything was dead.

He had the thing keeping grounded to Earth. His everything and only thing. His sister.

She gave him hope that the future was a thing tom look forward to. Even if she was elementary aged, he would do anything to keep her happy, that beautiful smile on his face.

But people like _them_ would never understand what he felt about the same little girl sleeping in that kiddie bed next to his current position. They lived to kill that purity that they had done to him as he had been the same age.

As if he had spoken a mantra, _they_ appeared like a demon in his nightmare. He couldn’t see them, but he obviously heard them. Their laughter as the door slammed shut. The shuffling around the home. Then the silence. _That deafening silence._

Whispering a short prayer of self-motivation, he kissed his sister farewell for the night and headed down to face his demons.

“Well aren’t you up early,” the man slurred out his words at the sight of him walking down the stairs. He tried a smile, coming out weak and slightly left his lips trembling from disgust. “You have school tomorrow, you should be sleeping like your sister.”

He broke eye contact at the mention of his sister, clearing his throat to clear out the anger. “I was just doing homework.”

“School has been out for a while, it should have been done. What have you been doing all this time?” this man, his own father, was angry at him. The drunken slurs gone from his voice, leaving behind the strong voice he has always wanted to disappear. His mother, on the other hand, was still showing strong signs of drunkenness, paying the conversation between father and son no mind.

“It was a project.” The curt responses continued, only aggravating the adult further.

“Your lying aren’t you? You were out all day with those ‘friends’ huh?” His father started getting closer, directing that drunken anger at him relentlessly. But it always was.

“I was at home watchin-“

“You’re always lying! What kind of son lies to his own damn father?!” Quickly cutting him off, pushing him against the wall, his fist on his collar and hot breath on his face.

He tried not to wince from the stench on the alcoholic breath.

_I should be used to this by now, I’m so weak._

He was being pushed harder and harder into the corner of the wall. He stopped caring about the pain years ago, but he still knew what would leave bruises and scrapes against his skin, but not what had left bruises on his ego.

“Bastard kid, who do you think you’re trying to best!? Ever since you were born, you’ve been a splinter in my ass, hurry up and graduate already! But you’re probably stupid to even get into a community college, but I can kick you out but the time you graduate.” He knew his father had been waiting, quite impatiently, for him to graduate. Whether he got into a college or not, his father would make sure he’d never leave a mark on that house.

Slightly narrowing his eyes, now glowing with angry silence, he kept his ground. He wanted to spit some words of his own into the smug face. He wanted to walk out and never come back, start a new life. He wanted to beat him to an unrecognizable pulp on the tiled floor.

But what would become of his sister? What would they do to her? She was too young, too innocent to be able to take what he’s been taking from even before her age. She was too pure to have to be broken in by these devils on Earth.

He had to take it, for her.

So he said nothing, did nothing, taking all the insults his father spat at him. About ‘being the worthless dirt’ of his life. Being ‘that suffocating air’ he’s had to breathe since his first cry.

He has always done it for her, but in the end, he had no hero to look up to. But he was content with it, long as she was okay.

***

School was as normal as Akaashi wanted it to be. Since it was nearing the end of the year, there was hardly any homework, just final projects and exams. His first year of high school, over all, was boring to be exact. He didn’t expect to have so much time on his hands, even during the most hectic parts of the year.

The lack of afterschool activities bored him even more and kept his friend group to a bare minimum of just his classmates. Middle school, he had been on the Volleyball club, keeping his life pretty interesting.

With his mind set on trying it out again, he strode towards the gym where they were doing tryouts. They had started early, so then they would be ready to start practices during the summer.

Gym bag in hand, he walked into the gym, wide space and mumbled voices filled his eyes and ears as he stepped foot onto the freshly waxed floors. Since Volleyball was a popular sport, especially at Fukurodani High, so there was a good lot of people on the outskirts of the court, already dressed and ready for whatever the coach threw at them.

He quickly dressed into his workout uniform and joined all the others in time to receive instruction from the coach’s assistant. Turned out that the coach wasn’t able to make the tryouts, so he and the other players would be judging everyone for this one-day tryout.

All the players were introduced, looking excited in their own ways about judging who their future teammates would be. A few of them mumbled hellos, the shortest one was smiling at everyone, along with one of the tallest people with black and grey hair laying against their neck and forehead in waves.

The others smile kind of caught him off guard, mostly because of the hair those. But that smile. It seemed to big, to eccentric, and bigger than what Akaashi was comfortable.

With one clap from the assistant coach, he caught Akaashi and every other guys’ attention quickly. Listening intently to the coach’s words on what the try-outs would include, a quick glance at that the one who had smiled too brightly, it was obvious to notice that he was no longer smiling, exactly the opposite of his smile from seconds ago. Frown set, and eyes adrift from the assistant’s explanation

_Wonder what he’s thinking about…_

Everyone was going to their own stations, which depended on what position they were trying out for. Akaashi was lead to the Setter station, along with three or four more other people, and was being judged by the assistant. They had decided to start with what the people were comfortable with trying before going into the basics.

A few receives and sets were done for each in 3 separate sessions, but Akaashi was confident that he had done a great set for each one. After a quick water break, everyone came together to move into the basic try-outs, like receives and serving.

Luckily, he was pretty decent at both of those, but the demonstrator that was showing what they wanted to see was not as good as Akaashi had hoped.

And he was on the team.

He picked up from the other players that his name was Bokuto. Bokuto was a hit and miss when it came to served, with a 75% chance of getting a miss.

But when it did hit, it was good and powerful, smiling proudly when it finally went over. A smile natural that the previous one, but still strained.

Akaashi ignored his curious conscience to be able to follow the directions given from Bokuto. When he did receives, it got where he wanted it so it was over quicker than the last exercise.

Akaashi did good on his serves and receives, maybe not as good as he did on the sets, but still satisfactory. He couldn’t say the same for some other guys though.

One missed hitting the ball so much, the assistant literally kicked him out of the gym. He felt slightly for the guy, but at least it gave him a slightly better chance at joining the team.

The rest of try-outs went quickly, mostly due to people sucking at receives and even more getting kicked out. It had started out with maybe 20 people, but ended in Akaashi plus another two guys.

“Thanks for showing up and trying your best. We appreciate it, but we only have one guy we want this year, sorry.” The assistant spoke, not sounding as apologetic as his words seemed to be. “Akaashi Keiji, thanks for joining the team and congrats.”

_What the hell?! This is embarrassing…_

Akaashi gives an inaudible sigh and went over to the team. He was greeted with smiles and congrats. The players that were leaving after the upcoming Spring Tournament would be there for a little while so he didn’t really pay much attention to them. Those who would be graduating next year seemed cool.

Two or three of them were obviously taller them, one of them being the fake smiles guy. Bokuto.

The short guy, the Libero, was Komi, who happily showed him where to put his stuff and told him about when he would get his uniform and all that. It was easy since he wasn’t going to be playing in the Spring Tournament this year.

Bokuto, seemingly just as excitable as Komi was speaking a mile a minute about how much he would adore the team, how fun the games will be, the players they will meet at the training camp over the summer, and something else.

_Maybe he said something about…meat?_

The more Bokuto talked, his using a lot of elaboration with his hands and especially his eyebrows. Eyes extremely round and large on his tanned face, big and gold. His mouth was large, smile looking even larger, but still fake in Akaashi’s eyes. He was excitable, of course, but that frown he had was still leeching its way into the back his mind.

He was shaken from his investigation by a hand on his shoulder, turning to see one of the players with slit eyes. Konoha?

“Hey, he’s always like that, so don’t get overcome by his…. Stupidity.” Konoha spoke with a mocking smile in Bokuto’s pouty expression. “Give us your number, we have a group chat for all the player. Don’t be surprised when this guy doesn’t respond, he never does.”

“I do!”

“Every time you’re not sleeping or eating, so never.” Konoha chuckled as he typed in Akaashi’s number into his phone, instantly adding him to the chat. “There you go, see you on the court tomorrow.” With a small salute, he was off and out the gym.

“Well, thanks for letting me on the team Bokuto-san.” Putting his phone away, Bokuto fell silent for a second too long. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with a small smile, but still distant expression.

“It’s not my fault you’re great.” Bokuto smiled that fake smile that Akaashi was starting to despise. But the comment kind of softened the blow and he turned slightly pink but urged it away with a small cough. “I gotta- uh- yeah. See you tomorrow!”

Akaashi gave a small wave, but stayed in his spot for a little longer than necessary. All his new teammates seemed like they would be, interesting to hang out with.

Bokuto was making his more curious than what he wanted to be, but that fake smile wasn’t helping. That frown wasn’t like a bored expression either. He looked mad, like he really wanted to punch something.

_Ugh, I need to mind my damn business._

Shaking the thoughts away, Akaashi gave his final good byes, leaving on his path home.


	2. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you tell a kid, barely 10 years old, that their brother was too busy to have friends?
> 
> That he had to deal with school, sports, and take care of her, over hanging with his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY AND I WAS EXTRA EXCITED TODAY AND INSPIRED(of course it was in the middle of class) BUT HERE! *throws out a chapter*  
> 2\. Yeah, I was inspired again class and started writing it lol. But who cares, and you get to see a little background of these angsty children

After a few weeks of everyday practices, Akaashi was ready to give up on the sport.

He didn’t expect it to be that bad, based off of when he played in middle school anyways. But all the new players really did was build up their stamina with sprints and up-hill runs. Which was what he was horrible at.

He hardly got the chance to practice with any of the spikers on the time, when he did, they were never any of the regulars.

Of course he was able to be friend the majority of the players, but they were all separated as soon as they stepped onto the court.

Being the somewhat dedicated player he was, he ran around his neighborhood park every Sunday morning.

On a specific Sunday morning, probably during the beginning of summer. The path he always ran around was a good size for him to judge that he could run 2 miles in a few laps. The weather was hot, so clad in short, a thin tank shirt and his earbuds, he started his rounds.

He was already sweating around his half-mile point. Taking a short break to take a sip some water and choose a song until his next break.

As indecisive as he was, it felt like hours as he scrolled through his many _many_ songs. Deciding of just shuffling them all, he picked his head up, feeling a small bump on his back

No a _big_ bump.

Eyes widening, time slowed as his face became closer to the ground as second of what felt like minutes passed.

But everything stopped, eyes still wide and closer to the ground than before, he seemed to be floating in the air. In a daze, he didn’t realize the arm around his stomach holding him midair until the voice of said arm spoke.

“Are you cool?” voice low and closer than comfortable, Akaashi jerked away, almost falling to get away from the stranger. Akaashi jerked his head up, eyes still wide to see the stranger to watch their gray hair sway to the side in thick waves as they tilted their head in confusion.

He recognized this _stranger_ , Vice-Captain Bokuto from his team. The awkward feeling grew in his stomach, he had still not responded.

_Oh my god…_

“Yeah I- uh, I’m cool Bokuto-san.” Akaashi mumbles through nervous lips and broken eye contact with the golden gems.

The other’s eyes widened at the mention of his name, mostly made of confusion and mistrust. “You know my name?” with a thick eyebrow raised, slightly narrowed his eyes at the shorter.

Confusing Akaashi further, he worried he had called him the wrong name. It slowly disappeared, noticing he had confirmed that that was truly his name. The concrete became more interesting than those intense eyes on him, sighing down at it in relief.

“I just joined the team. I kind of remember everyone’s name now so…” he trailed off into an awkward mumble looking at the way the trees sway in the warm wind, leaves falling off in the process. The many children playing on the playground in the middle of the rounded path. Initially anywhere but at his underclassmen.

“Oh,” silence followed, making Akaashi look at him in curiosity silence. His face seemed void, like the day he had tried out for the team, not as angry, but like he was thinking. A short jolt ran through Akaashi at the smile being plastered onto Bokuto’s face.

 _Fake_.

“Didn’t recognize you there ‘Kaashi,” he chuckled, hair swaying in the wind like the tree branches above. “You run here too? Coach is making you guys run a lot huh? I’m sure you’ll get onto the court after a while.” Encouraging words aside, Akaashi was still slightly spooked at his swift mood change.

Close to questioning it, Akaashi saw a girl a while away staring. It was creepy, but making eye contact only made it more unsettling. She was too far away to give away any details, but he didn’t doubt that she was staring at him.

“Yeah I hope so,” he responded not breaking his eyes away from the little girl. “I should get going. See you tomorrow.” With a short-lived wave, Akaashi sent a glance at Bokuto and ran off, plugging his earbuds back in.

The run continued undisturbed, but he didn’t see his upperclassman after that encounter. Not even the week after.

Of course, Akaashi was curious of this reason since it was the first time he ran into anyone at that park. It was usually damn near deserted

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he went back to focusing on getting onto the court.  
_It’s none of my business._

 

Watching the boy go, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s been running at this park for years, and all of a sudden he sees some guy from the team. _His team_ , he thought, knowing he would be the Captain next year.

Rubbing hands over his face, he remembered the other looking out at the playground, taking a glance, and saw some kid standing their watching his teammate running away from him.

_Shira._

He loved his sister, she was all he has ever loved in the world. But she could be creepy as hell sometimes. No, that’s an understatement, just plain weird. The longer he saw her watching the other, the longer it took to realize that she probably wouldn’t stop.

Sighing and taking a lost drink from his water bottle, he walked onto the crisp grass towards the girl in questions.

“Shira!” he called out to her, catching her full attention and a bright smile in tow. She ran over to him and jumped always knowing he would catch her.

“Kou-nii, who was that?” she sat on his hip while he supported her small body with his arm. Looking up at him the same wide golden eyes he had, just more girly.

“A teammate from school,” giving her a small smile, he began to walk out the park and towards their house. It wasn’t far so he held her the entire way.

“Oh, why were you hugging?” getting a shrug in response, she still looked up at him waiting for a verbal answer.

“He almost fell, so I helped.” Taking a glance away from the road, his sister looked away, satisfied with the given answer.

Walking into the house was always nerve racking for Bokuto. It was always quiet, whether _they_ were home or not. His sister never minded, or she didn’t show it.

Either way, it didn’t settle well. A child who didn’t care whether their mommy and daddy where home or not.

_I was happy with that though._

He shook the negative thoughts out of his head, and continued into the kitchen to figure out what to eat. He had luckily already gone grocery shopping before going to the park so all was well.

“Kou-nii.”

“Yeah?” Looking back at his sister as she sat, in waiting for the food, on the kitchen’s island counter.

“Do you have any friends?”

Silence followed. He didn’t know how to answer. So many questions swirled through his had. All more negative than the next.

_Why would she ask me about my friends, I don't go anywhere?_

_How do you tell a kid, barely 10 years old, that their brother was too busy to have friends?_

_That he had to deal with school, sports, and take care of her,_ over hanging _with his friends?_

It’s not that he didn’t have any, he had one, just one.

Kuroo, his best friend, his bro, his brother. But he was gone, all because of _those people_.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I have friends? I am your big brother. I have tons of friends.” Sending a soft smile at her before turning away, letting the smile fade away into the air like the smoke from the food.

“Really?!” She sounded as excited as little kids always got. Voice becoming a higher pitch and the obvious smile filling in the words as they spoke. “Was that teammate your friend too?”

“No.”

“But you pla-“

“Food’s ready, go to the table.” Turning with plates in hand, he smiled. It was a sad smile, but she probably couldn’t tell the difference right now. She scooted off the counter and led the way to the table, instantly digging in.

His sister was the love of his life, his future and his gift for living so long so badly. She had pride in everything he told her, holding on to every sentence, word and syllable. He had friends, they never lasted, long. He had to drive them away, before they became tainted like he had been since birth.

He had to protect them as he protects his sister now, taking everything so no one has to suffer. Keeping his distance was for the best, he vowed that when Kuroo had to go.

Of course, in school, he was the closest to everyone, a best friend of the people. But they knew nothing about him, his family, his lifestyle. They didn’t need to, Bokuto didn’t want them to leave him too.

That being said, that hot Sunday morning, Bokuto ran and ran to keep his worthy stature as Future Captain.

But it was at night, when the lights were on and the park was empty.

_I don’t want you to end up like me Shira…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the name Shira for his little sister, I did do research on some good Japanese names, but Shira is the feminine version of Shiro and also means 'white' in kanji. Since Kou-babe calls her innocent and pure, it fit for me, even if I did make it up in my head first ;D  
> Thanks for reading lovelies!!! The kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!


	3. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But after analyzing everything that happened before him, it was still none of his business to meddle.   
> ‘Curiosity killed the cat’ after all.

The people did not come home that night, but Bokuto was used to it. They had been doing that since the business had started having issues when he was the same age as his sister. They were probably on some unannounced business tried in Miyagi or, hopefully, some other country.

None the less, they never called to check up on him or try to see if they wanted a mere souvenir. He didn’t expect it from them anymore, he didn’t even care about where they went anymore.

Long as they were gone.

“Kou-nii, do you have to work again today?” Shira popped onto his lap, fresh from a bath and her gray and black hair swinging droplets. He loved that they had similar characteristics, though they were from their mother.

Bokuto shared a small smile, grabbing the towel she held to try and dry her hair some more. “Yeah, you know I always got to. I gotta make sure my sis has the best stuff.” Smiling wider, he ruffled her damp hair, causing her to giggle and cling to him some more.

“Can I come today?” She tutted her lip out at him, hoping for approval.

“Uhh…” Of course, he loved having his sister with him, she was helpful whenever he worked. The owners liked her too, even though he had just started there, she was like the daughter they never had. He would have the call and see before he left. “I’ll try and see, but I know you will be on your best behavior for me right?” Bokuto gave a reassuring smirk at the new excitement on her chubby face.

“Yeah! I’m the best helper for you Kou-nii!” Jumping up, she kissed all over his face, holding him tight. Bokuto held her back just as tight and laughed, sucking in all her affections.

 

 

He was already heading out for the daycare he worked at for the Summer, he sister by his side. He had called the owners earlier for confirmation, getting an automatic ‘Of course’. It was a little day care, but they still gained a lot of business from all the neighborhood families surrounding it. It was also great that they were close to home.

It was kind of his first job, but he had been their frequently before, he had entrusted them to watch Shiro since he started high school. They had even _offered_ to give him a job, and who was he to refuse?

In all he’d seen, they were a lovely married couple. The kind of couple that looked better with age, the kind Bokuto wouldn’t mind trading his parents for.

After buying himself an Ice Coffee and his sister breakfast, he walked in ready to start, whatever he was going to do.

 

 

 

“Keiji, go ahead and open up the store! We have a new worker and I forgot to say what time we initially open again.” His mother called him out of his room that morning.

They were finally opening up for Summer, which was pretty annoying on his part. His parents never really forced him to work there, which was a blessing and a curse. But he wasn’t an early riser like they were, and he always had to show the new workers they had every year how things worked.

He hoped they weren’t annoying or even expecting him to help with the kids. He wasn’t that good with kids anyway, which is confusing because he has been surrounded by them since his parents first started.

Slowly leaning out of bed, he hurriedly got ready. Even though the workers could get annoying, he didn’t want to seem rude and have them waiting in the sun for too long.

Hair still messy, his striped shirt most likely backwards and his jean shorts reaching above his knee, he ran out to the store up the road. The sun was mercilessly blazing of everything that wasn’t blessed with shade, and running didn’t make the short trip any better. But he did make it in time to not see anyone waiting outside in the blazing heat.

Akaashi almost dropped his keys to get inside and kind of help with preparations for all the kids that would be coming today and the rest of Summer vacation. But the first thing he did was to really turn the Air Conditioner on in the back.

He sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen/break room to watch for it to kick and catch his breath. He could already hear rustling at the front door, too lazy to get up and check if it was a parent or one of the workers.

Akaashi was probably on the brink of sleep, hearing whispers pulling him out of it. After rubbing his eyes, they fell on two people in the doorway, one the two being a child. Eyes began focusing on the whole image and he was shocked, to say the least.

“Bokuto-san?” he probably surprised them because they both slightly jumped at his voice. The little girl looked first, but quickly looked away, golden eyes on the floor and shuffled to move behind Bokuto’s legs, surprisingly clad in jeans with a jean jacket tied around his waist.

He looked up at his upperclassman’s face, but their eyes weren’t on him, but he was still slightly whispering to his sister in another language. He continued to stare, slightly scanning him and the little girl. But they both turned to him before he could make any assumptions, Bokuto smiled.

_Fake._

“Hey, Akaashi. You work here?”

“No, I’m just opening up.” Akaashi sighed and eyes slightly flickered to the girl staring at him. It was seriously getting creepy the more he saw those big eyes boring through him.

Bokuto gave a small sigh and yawned into his fist. “Where are the owners then, cause Mrs. A said I could bring my sis since I can’t take her anywhere else.” It was more awkward the longer he talked, probably just for Akaashi. Since Bokuto made unwavering eye contact, it was hard to look away from those eyes, a beautiful gold.

Akaashi would have to keep himself from staring too long, it wasn’t his thing to be weird like that. But he wasn’t the least bit surprised that it was his sister, they had the same wide golden eyes and grey-black hair. But he never heard anyone else mention that he had aa sister at the school, which was slightly unsettling.

“My mom’s on her way here, she should be here I-“

“KEIJI!”

_Speak of the devil, and they shall appear._

“Yes, mom?” Akaashi sighed as he could hear her and his dad shuffling around the front area of the building. He was never a fan of her yelling, he hardly yelled himself, like his dad.

“Are they-. Oh dear, Bokuto, you’re here.” She appeared in the doorway next to the older teen. The sister that was behind his leg smiled up at the older woman went over the hug her. “Hello, little Shiro, with your big brother I see.”

Even his mother knew Bokuto, the latter was even smiling at the older woman happily.

_That’s totally not fake._

“Thanks so much for letting her come with me to work.” Bokuto’s smile was widening by the second. Wait…

“Work?” Akaashi looked at his mom in disbelief. “Bokuto-san will be working here?” His mother nodded, a small smile forming in contrast to his shocked one.

“Wouldn’t it be great to get closer with your teammate Keiji? I expect you will be here to help out since you have nothing planned.” His mother was so sneaky for doing this. He never came to the shop when school was open, so it was inevitable that Bokuto had been here while he never came.  But they seemed so close that it was slightly creepy and she never mentioned someone from his school coming to the shop.

Akaashi sighed and dropped his head back onto the table. “Sure mom.” Receiving a ‘great’ from his mother.

Picking his head up, he watched his mother, Bokuto, and his sister leave the doorway to most likely go help get the place ready for the kids coming. Before Bokuto passed, eyes wide and examining, he side-glanced at Akaashi, making contact with him in the process. He continued on without another word to him.

Akaashi wasn’t the most social butterfly, but Bokuto seemed to be at school. Happily smiling and talking to everyone on the team and even in the hallways, but outside of school was pretty strange.

Although, Akaashi had only seen him 3 times, counting this encounter, outside of school. His eyes were more examining than excited. His body gave off the message of ‘don’t talk to me, if you do, don’t do anything stupid’. It was overall slightly discomforting since it was the total opposite of what he was like at school.

Sure, Akaashi was curious to this change in mood that sprouted from the change in environment. Sure, Akaashi was slightly worried as to how things would turn out between them as they would now be working together 5 days a week for the next 3 months. Sure, Akaashi was still pretty creeped out to why his mother was so close to someone that was, in turn, highly skeptical of him.

But after analyzing everything that happened before him, it was still none of his business to meddle.

_‘Curiosity killed the cat’ after all._


	4. A Little Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto was smiling widely and laughed breathlessly at other’s blushed features after putting him back down on the ground. “Sorry, got carried away,” giving a cheeky wink to Akaashi didn’t help but make the pink turn redder.

After a few weeks passed, Akaashi saw how much of a natural his upperclassman was with children. As a person who never really gained children’s smiles, his was beginning to envy him. Of course, he never voiced these thoughts to him nor his parents. Not that he really wanted to be good with kids. His parents didn’t expect him to take over the business and he wouldn’t know the first thing to do either.

Bokuto’s sister still stared at him whenever he was anywhere near Bokuto, whether he was talking to or helping him. She was a spitting image of him, as a girl, so I got creepier the more he caught her.

Bokuto still had those fake smiles to him and didn’t tell him anything. Even when he was late a few days at a time, he laughed around it and made jokes.

_“Shiro got us lost again.”_

_“I had to run to the store since I burned breakfast again.”_

_“I couldn’t find a clean shirt.”_

Regardless of what it was or what really happened, he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. His parents shoved it off like it was a normal thing, he knew they have known each other for a while, but this was getting annoying.

Any normal employer would probably scream and yell about the worker’s incompetence and shove them out the door with ‘FIRED’ in big red letters on their forehead.

The only thing he really liked about working with Bokuto was that, on days they had practice, they would walk to and from school. Akaashi felt slightly unsettled by the silence on the older’s side, but it was inevitable since Bokuto didn’t seem to trust him.

This was mostly why he nearly tripped when his earbud was pulled out by the other as a way of initiating conversation. Heart slowing down, he looked over to acknowledge Bokuto.

“Does Mrs. A talk about me?” a questioning look on his face, but only looking at Akaashi out the side of his eye.

Raising his eyebrow, Akaashi looked at their surrounding thinking about for a second.

His answer was ‘never,’ whenever he subtly brought up a question about Bokuto, she avoided like the Black Death. Subtly, of course.

“No, she doesn’t talk about you Bokuto-san.” Shaking his head slightly, looking down at his phone to tell a teammate that they were on their way. They were nearly at school, but he had to make sure sometimes.

Bokuto was silent for a few minutes while they continued their walk but still stopped Akaashi from putting his earbud back in. “Would you do me a big favor? I kind of need it.”

His steps faltered at the request but mumbled a short response for Bokuto to continue with his request.

“I might be gone for a few days sometimes, and I can’t really have Shiro alone,” Bokuto stiffened as the last part before continuing. “and I don’t really have anyone to watch her, so would you mind watching her while I’m gone?” turning his head to look at Akaashi directly.

After all the side-glances and stares from him, it was a surprise he would trust him to take care of his sister. It was obvious they were close; she was nearly everywhere her big brother was outside of school. But he couldn’t deny that hopeful look in Bokuto’s eyes. Eyes wide and so curiously hopeful.

The intensity was unsettling, but Akaashi sighed before looking away. “I don’t think mom would min-“

“AW AKAAASHI!” said person gave a sharp inhale at the lack of ground under their feet. Bokuto smiling wide and bright and twirling Akaashi around. The latter’s widened in surprise at being lifted so easily and being swung. A light blush already on his face from embarrassment and being in such contact with a person, none other than his upperclassman.

Bokuto was smiling widely and laughed breathlessly at other’s blushed features after putting him back down on the ground. “Sorry, got carried away,” giving a cheeky wink to Akaashi didn’t help but make the pink turn redder. Looking down at his watch unconsciously took the laugh that almost came out. “Shit, Akaashi we’ll be late!”

Akaashi ready to continue walking and trying to will the blush off his face and calm his features was cut short with a strong hand taking his and pulling him to a sprint on the sidewalk. Bokuto, mumbling curses as they ran to the school coming into view, ignoring Akaashi’s small yelp and blush not fading.

***

 

“HEY HEY HEYYYY!!”

“Akaashi what did you do?” Komi running over to him slight smile on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been hype since practice started, probably even during stretches.” Laughing and nudging him with his elbow. “Did you give him free food or something?”

A breathless laugh left his lips while looking at Bokuto talking excitedly to Konoha, who truly looked like he wanted to escape. “Kind of.”

“Get outta here! Go home, Bokuto and Akaashi on lock up!” Coaches voice echoed throughout the gym, waiting on the side to watch everyone put the balls and net away and clean the floors.

They were the last ones left in the locker room, but it was okay since they were in charge of the team now. Akaashi was the only 2nd year on the whole team now but was the most ‘responsible’ so he kind of became the vice-captain, but didn’t really mind in a way.

“Bokuto-san, I’ll get the keys from Shirofuku-san,” Akaashi pulls his shoes turning to Bokuto picking his bag from the floor.

_RED_

Akaashi blinked away and headed to the door, bag in hand, out to the outside of the gym.

 _Why?_ Akaashi headed there, slowly. _So much red. His back. So much red. Why would he have so much?_

“Akaashi?”

_Why the hell is that even-_

“Akaashi!”

Eyes sharpened at look up. His hardened emeralds went soft at Shirofuku’s browns. “Akaashi you stuck?”

Managing a small smile. “I saw a spider earlier. Bugs are kind of-“

She smiled and laughed a little. “Never thought you would be afraid of bugs. But spiders are pretty demonic. It cool, here’s the keys, it might better for you to hold them for Bokuto since he nearly loses everything. Remind him I need my notes for Math.” Laughed and waved to Akaashi as she went on her way.

Locking up the doors, he turned to Bokuto walking over, face on his phone texting, small smile on his face. He’s never seen him texting anyone, let alone smiling at his phone, probably a girlfriend. Though that thought slightly hurt to think of.

“Bokuto-san, I locked the doors,” He shoved the keys in his pockets and walked over and Bokuto shoved his phone away similarly. “and Shirofuku-san wants her notes back.”

“Ugh, I’ll have to find them first.” Bokuto laughed a little and walked in front towards the direction of their work. “And I was wondering if you minded watching Shiro this weekend. I have to visit someone and I can’t have Shiro knowing yet.”

“Sure, text me when you're bringing her so she could sleep in the guest room.” Akaashi looked away from Bokuto’s gaze at the bristling trees from the warm air blowing on them.

“Thanks a lot ‘Kaashi, seriously.” Out the corner of his eyes, Bokuto was smiling softly but looking ahead.

“Mhm, I might forget to say this, but be safe.” Mumbling under his breath, but Bokuto noticeably stiffened and stopped smiling.

The walk was silent from then on to Akaashi’s parent’s building Bokuto was still a little energetic with the other kids and his sister stuck close since she had not seen her brother since that early morning.

***

“Shiro, you gotta be good for Akaashi and his family okay?” Bokuto stuffed his sister’s outfits and pajamas into her overnight bag to take over. She had begrudgingly only packed a toothbrush and underwear for a full weekend away.

“I wanna go with you, Akaashi won’t like me.” Mumbled the little girl sitting against the wall with her knees up to her chest. She had always hated going away from home, especially if Bokuto wasn’t with her.

He didn’t really think Akaashi wouldn’t like Shiro, he was obviously uncomfortable around kids. He was usually a background character at the day-care while Bokuto played with all the kids.

“I wouldn’t have let him take care of you if I thought he would be mean to you.” He zipped up the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and smiled at the little girl on the ground. Stretching out a welcoming hand of comfort. “I know you’ll have fun while I’m gone alright? Trust me?”

Shiro looked up at him with unshed tears and took the hand, hugging it to her chest. Bokuto picked her up and carried her out the empty home. Well, the now empty home. Their parents had just left yesterday night for another business trip in Europe or something.

His back still slightly stung, he had cleaned the bruises but they were still red and hurt to the touch. But he hid them well so it was okay long he kept from leaning against walls or anything like that.

The walk to Akaashi’s house was short since it was only a block away from his own, but felt long. Shiro was silently crying into his shoulder and he had to whisper comfort into her ears.

Luckily she liked Mrs. A since she had been so close to her and Bokuto since they were kids, even before Shiro was born. She was his personal babysitter while his parents went on day-long business trips, even after Shiro was born.

To Bokuto, they were more like prison guards or criminals instead of parents, but Mrs. A knew. She knew everything and she was always there.

“Kou-nii, why are you leaving?” Shiro whispered in his ear, breaking away his blissful thoughts. She didn’t look up, but she just tightened her grip so he would know she wouldn't take just any answer from him.

“I’m gonna go visit somebody that’s coming soon. I have to make sure they can still come and catch up with them.” Bokuto ruffled her hair and smiled. With the house in his sight, his picked up the pace. He had texted Akaashi already so all was well.

Shiro was already calmed by the time they reached the door, so he didn’t hesitate to knock. He was struggling with carrying his own bag and Shiro’s, but the door was already open with Akaashi on the other side.

“Morning,” Akaashi’s hair was messier than usual and eyes tired. He looked a lot more relaxed and he was happy to see that. He was happy to be able to have someone for Shiro. “You want breakfast of anything, my mom is cooking?”

“Can’t, might miss my train. Thanks so much, I owe you one.” Laughed a little and winked mockingly. “Be good Shiro, I’ll miss you more than anything.” He hugged her tightly and turned to leave.

“You look good in pajamas ‘Kaashi!” waving wildly and laughed jogging towards the train station.

 


	5. Internally Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bokuto siblings really have no shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when i have a plan, but I don't XD  
> Lol I really suck at organized updates man, wow.  
> But the title explains what I've been doing since my last update

“So,” Akaashi turned toward the little girl staring expectantly at him. Shiro tilted her head. “How old are you Shiro-san?”

“I’m 7.”

Akaashi hummed, and that seemingly ended the conversation (if you would even call It that). Shiro still didn’t move from her spot at the front door, even as the teenager started to walk down the hallway. “Do you want food or anything?” He looked over his shoulder in the doorway of the kitchen.

 The girl stood there for a while, whether to believe him or not, but still walked over to follow him into the already crowded kitchen. While Akaashi got out normal ingredients like toast and some fish, Shiro looked around, in slight awe.

Her kitchen was far more spacious than this one, it even came with an island in the middle and covered in white tiles and light gray marble counter tops. This kitchen was with a dark wood floor like the rest of the house that she had seen, with black granite counter tops. It was already kind of cramped with just two people in it but still had everything that any kitchen should have.

Akaashi was already cooking the salmon on the grill part of the oven, since he had only taken to the kitchen, Shiro held her overnight bag to her chest and played with her fingers.

“Oh, I can take show you around if you want.” Akaashi washed his hands and turned to the girl. She nodded her head, not meeting his eyes.

As the food was cooking, he showed her the living room in the back that led to a comfortably sized backyard. The stairs across the kitchen showed all the bedrooms and a second bathroom. It was more of a long hallway with two doors and each side.

The room she would be staying in was the first on the right, right next to Akaashi’s and the bathroom was directly across from her.

“You could get settled in until the food is ready, or watch TV, or anything really.” Akaashi shrugged and rubbed one of his eyes. Shiro was just looking around the room, also smaller than her own at home, but more comfortable.

“Um,” Shiro glanced at Akaashi, making sure to catch his attention, and looked down at her shoes. “Can I just stay… with you?”

“Sure sure, that’s fine too.” His voice comforting and soft. “Let’s go before the food burns.” Leading them both back to the kitchen.

 

***

 

If Akaashi could say anything about babysitting his future captain’s little sister, it would probably be a weird experience.

He had never really liked kids that much either way, even though he has always been around them, and it still surprised him that his parents were close. Akaashi had never remembered being around him before in the past and they never brought up any other child besides the kids at the day care.

At least she wasn’t rowdy and problematic like those the day care, so he was somewhat at ease with her. But compared to her brother, she was a lot more awkward than he expected.

Sitting at the table still in pajamas, was silent and still as uncomfortable as when she was at the front door. He didn’t know what to say since he barely knew about her, much less her family. She wasn’t offering anything either.

He would call his mom, but she was probably busy at the day care to even focus. He hoped he wouldn’t be internally scolding his babysitting skills this entire weekend.

“What do you like to do with your big brother?” That’s a normal thing to ask right?

“Play outside. And sometimes cook stuff.” Shiro looked up at him and back down at her now empty plate. “Walk around and stuff.”

“Do you ever play with your mom and da-“

“No,” cutting him off, she slid out her chair and moved to put her plate in the sink and rinse it off for later. “They are busy.”

_Great._

“Wanna go outside?” Trying to soften the mood, Akaashi put his plate into the sink for later. “We could walk around too if you want.”

Akaashi looked down at her, seeing her staring up at him with big golden eyes. She nodded her head at him, fast enough for her ponytail to sway.

Akaashi smiled a little, she really is adorable.

_Like her brother._

He coughed in surprise and went to the stairs, laughing it off. “I’ll go get dressed.” He mumbled.

 

***

 

“- and then he walked into a pole and ice cream was all over his face,” Shiro smiling widely at the memory. “Kou-nii doesn’t pay attention sometimes.”

Akaashi chuckled at her stories about his captain. From all that he has heard, he wasn’t that different from what he noticed at practice.

Walking around town was probably his best idea yet, Shiro was talking to him, a lot. She was obviously as exciting and silly as her brother could be. But she made more sense than he did.

“At least he makes good food and is always funny. Kou-nii is the best!” Shiro raised her small fists in the air as if claiming victory. Much like Bokuto did after a successful spike.

_She definitely got that from Bokuto._

The summer heat hadn’t calmed down, but they didn’t get any rain so that was probably better than anything. They gone a good distance from his house, gladly not lost, and found an ice cream shop.

They were walking around the same park that Akaashi ran into Bokuto, a more than awkward meeting. Shiro was now quietly eating her ice cream and holding Akaashi’s hand, squeezing it every now and then.

“Is something wrong?” He looked down at her staring intently at a house across the street from the park. It was intimidatingly big for a house near a park. Two stories and nearly completely white with an equally white car in the driveway.

“That’s my house,” Shiro looked away and down at her melting ice cream. “mom and dad are home.”

Akaashi mumbled a ‘Oh,’ and looking back at the house. Bokuto’s house was obviously bigger and nicer than his own. “Do you wanna go see them?”

“Kou-nii isn’t home so no.” Shiro shook her head and focused back on her cone.

Akaashi shrugged and brushed it off, looking at the house out of the corner of his eyes.

They were out for a few hours until Akaashi got a phone call from Bokuto. Shiro looked up when he answered with a polite ‘Hello?’

“ _Hey Akaashi,_ ” Akaashi could hear the smile in his loud voice. “ _How’s it going?”_

“Everything is fine, we are at the park right now.”

“ _She hasn’t done anything weird has she?”_ He laughed wholeheartedly talking about his sister.

Akaashi smiled a little and shook his head. “No, she’s hasn’t done anything. You can talk to her if you want.” He offered.

“ _That would be great thanks.”_

Akaashi handed the phone to the little girl with a curious look in her eyes. “It’s your brother.” She instantly smiled and quickly took the phone calling his name.

“Kou-nii!” she smiled and laughed every now and then. “Yeah, Akaashi-kun is fun. He cooks better breakfast than you do.”

“Mhm, he bought me ice cream too.”

“Yeah, I miss you too.”

“No, I didn’t do anything.” She giggled.

“What? I miss him too! I can’t wait!”

“But Kou-nii, their home now.” Mumbling, she glanced at the house previously forgotten.

“No, I don’t see, I wanna stay with Akaashi-san. He’s fun.”

“Bring me back something okay! Promise!”

“Okay okay, see you tomorrow, I love you a lots too! Bye Kou-nii!” She handed the phone back to Akaashi smiling widely.

“ _Thanks again Akaashi, you’re the best.”_

“It’s fine, Shiro-san is good company.” Akaashi smiled down at her.

Bokuto laughed, lighter than before. “ _Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Bye.”_

“Bye Bokuto-san.” He pocketed his phone and continued around the park before heading to his house.

“Akaashi-san,” He looked down at Shiro after she mumbled his name.

“Yes?”

“Can I see your face really quick?”

The teenager’s eyes widened a fraction before lightly laughing and bending on a knee at her level. She cupped his cheeks staring into his eyes. It was a little awkward due to him being far taller even while kneeling and she was so focused, but it was fine by him either way. Her hands were still pretty cold and it felt good on his hot face.

“You have a pretty face Akaashi-san.” Shiro nodded her head firmly, coming to the final conclusion. “Your eyes are really pretty. Their like really green and dark but so pretty.” She smiled at him.

His eyes widened and his face was warmer than what he would have liked. It was nice that she was complimenting him and all, but he was never complimented so openly nor so close to one offering compliments.

It was awkward, for him anyways.

Shiro smiled and removed her hands and backed away heading forward to his home.

The teen was internally screaming at his flushed reaction and slowly followed after the little girl who had started saying something. Probably about school or something.

Akaashi, on the other hand, couldn’t form understandable sentences and was still a blushing mess, so he stuck to humming whenever need be.

When he walked into the house with the girl, it was already time for dinner, his mother peeking out the kitchen smiling seeing Shiro with her son. “Hello Shiro, welcome back.”

“Hey, Akaashi-san!” She ran into the kitchen, ready for food.

Akaashi mumbled a ‘Hello’ walking away from the door and toward the stairs. “Keiji are you okay, your face is really red?” She asked, voice covered in concern.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Shiro just, overwhelmed me today.” He walked up straight to the bathroom upstairs and stared at his reddish face in the mirror and sighed.

_The Bokuto siblings really have no shame._


End file.
